


like the seasons have all gone

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Dystopian Future, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle di hadapan telaga berjelaga. Arthur melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the seasons have all gone

**like the seasons have all gone**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Angst. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon, dystopian future!setting.

* * *

Remah-remah terakhir olahan gandum hitam terselip di bagian terbelakang gigi-geliginya. Arthur menelan lebih banyak air. Masam. Serpihan itu terbawa, larut, dan menyisakan pertanyaan di kepala Arthur: _kapan Michelle terakhir kali makan gandum?_

Ia melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang dan menginjak bola-bola tajam dari batu.

Michelle duduk di atas serepih kerikil raksasa, memandang telaga, jingganya yang berjelaga. Ia berpikir tentang masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah jauh berada di balik punggungnya; tentang penyu yang menyelam di air kebiruan—entah satu atau dua abad yang lalu terakhir kali ia lihat. Arthur barangkali jauh lebih ahli dari Michelle dalam meninggalkan patahan-patahan masa lalu sejengkal dari punggungnya ( _selalu tertinggal, tak dilupakan, tapi tak pernah terbawa ke masa kini_ ).

Arthur menepuk pundaknya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa langsung duduk di tepian teras dari batu pipih bergerigi.

"Kapan terakhir kali kaumakan?"

Michelle menoleh dan Arthur menemukan apa yang ia cari; yang barangkali zaman pun masih kesulitan mencari cara untuk menelannya. Mata itu; mata itu masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama. Masih menggulung dimensi pemisah di antara mereka—dan Arthur tak pernah mencoba untuk memikirkan apa yang lebih baik lagi dari wajah Michelle yang pantas ia dapatkan.

"Sepertinya besok akan hujan."

Alis Arthur bergerak. Satu pertanyaan retoris meluncur dari bibirnya yang pahit dan memucat. "... Benarkah?" Begitu rapuh dan kosong, begitu penuh ketiadaan. Seperti semua yang ia miliki untuk mendorong dirinya tetap berlari telah menguap habis, seperti cara si telaga kehilangan alga-alganya.

"Ya ... besok musim baru akan dimulai."

"Seberapa lama?"

Michelle mendiamkannya sesaat.

"Seberapa lama, Michelle, kita akan tetap seperti ini?"

"Mmm." Michelle menggenggam sebuah serpihan kecil. Melemparkannya ke belakang dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana benturan batu itu dan atap gua terjadi. "Pernahkah ... kau mempertanyakan hal serupa di saat negaramu terkena wabah pes, sepuluh abad yang lalu?"

"Lebih dari itu."

"Jawabannya?"

Arthur menggeleng. Mereka jemu dengan bertatapan, Arthur lalu berdiri lagi. "Musim baru, katamu, akan tiba besok. Gandum hitam akan sulit didapat karena hujan akan datang setiap hari. Kapan terakhir kali kau makan? Besok makanan akan semakin susah didapatkan. Kau sudah berminat sarapan dengan batu?"

"Kurasa aku bisa membuat sup asam dari hujan." Michelle pun bangkit, menyusul Arthur yang sudah memegang mulut gua. "Malam ini, sesuai janjinya, Allistor akan datang. Kita tidak pernah tahu hal baru yang akan dia bawa, bukankah begitu?"

"Masuklah, Michelle, langit semakin kelabu. Tidak baik juga terlalu berharap pada orang yang seringkali melupakan janjinya. Sepertinya hujan yang kaukatakan juga akan segera turun."

"Cuaca tidak mungkin menyalahi jadwal—"

"Apa yang sesuai dengan jadwal semenjak manusia berhenti hidup bersahabat dengan bumi?!"

.

.

Ada gelombang di telaga. Semakin membesar dan sampai ke tepi. Begitu seterusnya.

Airnya semakin jingga.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: percobaan nulis yang semacem distopia ya, hasil dari pemanasan global, kerusakan lingkungan, dan perubahan iklim. anyway wabah pes (black death/maut hitam) di inggris itu terjadi sekitar abad ke-17, membunuh sekitar 20 persen penduduk london. kata michelle tadi, itu adalah sepuluh abad yang lalu—maka abad berapakah setting fik ini dibuat? just guess! XD
> 
> judul? terinspirasi dari salah satu bagian dari lagu seasons in the sun-nya westlife, didapatkan waktu saya dalam perjalanan melewati daerah sepi ala hutan-hutan ahahaha. thanks for reading! o7


End file.
